time goes to waste
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Hei kau dengan wajah tampan; selamat menikmati keabadianmu. ;; simon/isabelle


a/n: uh, sepertinya saya betul-betul tergila-gila dengan simon/isabelle (& sebastian/isabelle. _kinda cool_). Serius. (& selalu berharap Logan Lerman mau jadi _my lovelylovelylovely _Simon. yay, _dream cast._) Uh-huh. Mudah-mudahan nggak OOC ;_; oh, dan ini semacam AU setelah CoG, btw  
>disclaimer: mortal instruments © cassandra clare; judul © circa survive<p>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

time goes to waste

**(** ada kartu pos darimu dan aku membakar semuanya **)**

**simon** & **isabelle**

-x-

* * *

><p><em>this is why i turn and walk away from everything, i need to feel it closer now<em>  
><em>and i never thought it would be like this<em>

―circa survive, '**travel hymn**'

* * *

><p>Hei kau dengan wajah tampan; selamat datang di dunia penuh kesedihan.<p>

/ /

Ia mengambil uangnya, memasukkan baju, sikat gigi, iPod, jaket, dan lain-lain ke dalam ransel besarnya. Matanya tidak memperhatikan apa yang masuk ke dalam ranselnya. Ia hanya ingin pergi. Sekarang juga.

Saat ia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, perempuan dengan rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah cantiknya dengan sempurna berdiri di depannya, tampak ingin mengetuk pintu tapi tidak jadi karena ia sudah membuka pintu. Perempuan itu melihat tas ranselnya dan merengut. "Kau mau ke mana dengan ransel sebesar itu?

"Pergi. Menyendiri. Apalah," tukasnya, lelah untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Perempuan di hadapannya mulai mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, menyingkirkan rambutnya dan menyapu lembut tanda bintang putih yang terpatri di dahinya dengan jari-jari halusnya. "Apa karena Tanda ini?"

Ia mendesah. "Entahlah," katanya, tersenyum kecil. "Yang kutahu, aku akan mengirimimu kartu pos."

Perempuan itu mengecap bibirnya. "Mmmm, aku tidak sabar untuk mendapatkannya."

/ /

Jadi sekarang, ada seorang laki-laki pergi tanpa alasan, ada seorang perempuan yang menunggu kabar darinya, dan dunia masih berputar, dengan mudah memainkan peristiwa-peristiwa agar menyelinap di antara mereka.

Sekali lagi, selamat datang di dunia penuh kesedihan.

/ /

Dia masih berumur enam belas tahun saat kartu pos pertamanya datang saat ia sibuk membelai Church, yang sedang bermalas-malasan di atas pahanya. Clary masuk ke dalam kamarnya, senyum menempel di wajah, menggumam "dari Simon" sambil memberinya kartu pos. Isabelle mengambilnya dan melihat tulisan Simon beserta sebuah foto Simon di Hawaii, _lei _menggantung di lehernya. Isabelle tertawa. Kemudian, ia membaca kartu posnya.

_Hei, Izzy. Hawaii keren. Pantainya; pohon-pohom palemnya; gunung-gunung berapinya; tarian hula-hulanya. Kau harusnya ke sini dan membuat kulitmu cokelat. Mungkin._

―_SL_

Isabelle memikirkan perkataan Simon seraya menempelkan kartu pos itu di dinding dengan selotip. Dia ingin menulis, _kartu pos pertama dari Simon, _tapi dia tidak sanggup karena tidak ingin mengotori harta karunnya.

Dia kembali ke tempat tidur dan membelai bulu-bulu halus Church, membayangkan apakah dia bisa merasa senang saat mendapat kartu pos lagi dari Simon.

/ /

Kartu pos kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima, keenam, dan ketujuh dia dapat dari kotak pos Institut, semuanya berisi betapa kerennya negara yang ia kunjungi―Prancis, Meksiko, India, Turki, Belanda, Inggris―dan ajakan bahwa ia seharusnya ke negara-negara yang ia kunjungi.

Dia menempelnya di dinding kamar, masih enggan menulis _kartu pos dari Simon_. Dia merasa jika menulis hal seperti itu, dia seperti seseorang yang benar-benar jatuh ke dalam jurang keputusasaan.

/ /

Kartu pos kedelapan, kesembilan, kesepuluh, kesebelas, kedua belas, ketiga belas, keempat belas, kelima belas dia dapat dari Clary, semuanya berisi betapa kerennya negara yang ia kunjungi―Jepang, Korea, Thailand, Australia, Yunani, Singapura, Brazil, Chile―dan ajakan bahwa ia seharusnya ke negara-negara yang ia kunjungi.

Dia menambahkan sesuatu di pojok kiri bawah.

_Merindukanmu_. _Tidak juga._ _Mungkin. _Well_, sangat, _tulisnya.

Isabelle hanya menatap tulisan kecil itu dengan tatapan nanar. _Aku juga sangatsangatsangat merindukanmu_, batinnya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Rasa takut mulai menghampirinya tapi dia mengusir perasaan itu karena dia Isabelle Lightwood, perempuan yang tidak takut pada apapun.

/ /

Kartu pos keenam belas, ketujuh belas, kedelapan belas, kesembilan belas, kedua puluh, kedua puluh satu, kedua puluh dua, kedua puluh tiga dia dapat dari kotak pos Institut; semuanya kosong.

Isabelle tetap menempelnya di dinding kamarnya, menyenandungkan lagu payah milik band Simon.

/ /

Dia duduk di lantai kamarnya, menatap lima belas kartu pos yang dia kirim saat keliling dunia dengan tatapan tajam, kesedihan berkilat di mata hitamnya. Dia membaca semua tulisan Simon dengan senyum kecil. Sisanya? Dia tidak berani menatapnya. Karena dia merasa hampa saat melihat kartu-kartu pos kosong itu. Simon pasti juga bingung harus berkata apa, karena sungguh, apa yang harus dikatakan lagi? Bahwa dia baik-baik saja? Ha, omong kosong.

Suara di dalam kepalanya mengatakan, _hei hei hei, kau Isabelle Lightwood, perempuan yang tidak pernah takut pada apapun._ Dia mengangguk mengerti. Apa jadinya kalau seorang Isabelle Lightwood merasa takut, apalagi karena mencintai seseorang?

(sshh, ini rahasia, jadi jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau sebenarnya Izzy merasa takuttakuttakut. janganjangan**jangan**.)

/ /

Dia mendapatkan kartu pos kedua puluh empat di lantai kamarnya, terselip di celah daun pintu. Dia menggumam rasa syukur karena dia mendapatkan kartu pos bertuliskan sesuatu, bukan kartu pos kosong.

_Hei, Izzy. Aku pulang._

―_SL_

Dia berumur enam belas tahun dan tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari saat dia mengambil mantelnya dan mencari Simon di sudut-sudut kota New York.

/ /

Dia menghentikan irama langkah kakinya saat bola matanya menangkap sosok Simon duduk di salah satu kursi Taman Central, tepat di bawah lampu jalan, di bawah langit malam yang begitu gelap karena bulan tersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan, namun itu membuat rambut Simon terlihat berkilau.

Hak tingginya menancap di beton, menandakan bahwa dia pernah berjalan di jalan ini karena Simon. (Demi Malaikat Raziel, sejak dia berumur enam belas tahun, dia berjalan di jalanan New York hanya untuk mencari sosoknya.)

Simon menoleh ke arahnya, mengulum senyum kecil. Dia terlihat lebih tua―bukan, lebih lelah. Senyumnya lemah dan ada cekung abu-abu di bawah matanya.

Isabelle duduk di sampingnya, mengayunkan kedua kakinya dengan canggung. Ada simpul di tenggorokannya, membuat dia tidak berkata apa-apa selain "Hei". Menyedihkan.

"Hei," sapa Simon, nyengir. Bagaimana dia bisa nyengir padahal cekung abu-abu di bawah matanya berteriak _ya ampun, aku lelahlelahlelah_? "Aku tidak tahu kau suka jalan saat tengah malam," kata Simon.

Isabelle menyampir rambutnya ke belakang, masih mengayunkan kedua kakinya. "Kenapa memangnya? Karena aku bukan vampir, hm, vampir?"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja, aku kaget kau menemukanku di sini," katanya. Isabelle mengusap cincin Lightwood-nya. "Jadi, apa kabar?"

Isabelle berusaha untuk tidak mencambuk mulut Simon saat ini. Tak adakah kata-kata lain yang cocok sebagai pembuka pembicaraan di antara mereka? Pasti ada, 'kan? "Aku merindukanmu," atau "Maaf, sudah meninggalkanmu," atau apa saja selain "Hei, apa kabar?"

Isabelle mengecap bibirnya. "Baik-baik saja," katanya. Dia mempertanyakan apakah Simon bisa mendengar suaranya yang tertahan itu, yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar rapuh, dan ya Tuhan, dia benci terdengar rapuh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Simon. "Kupikir―"

"Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja!" potong Isabelle, mata hitamnya membara seperti emblem keluarganya: api. Simpul di tenggorokannya telah terlepas. Waktunya untuk mengungkap semuanya. "Aku lelah melihat kartu-kartu pos darimu. Semuanya. Terutama yang kartu-kartu kosong itu. Aku _membencinya_," tukasnya dengan nada membentak. "Aku membencinya karena kartu-kartu pos sialan itu membuatku terlihat rapuh. Aku ingin tanya, Simon: apakah aku terlihat _rapuh _saat ini?"

Simon menatapnya dengan matanya besar, dalam, gelap itu. Isabelle melihat dirinya sendiri di mata Simon; dia melihat gadis dengan wajah serapuh porselen Cina, yang dapat dihancurkan dengan satu genggaman tangan.

"Ha, aku memang rapuh di matamu!" jerit Isabelle, berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi dari tempat sialansialansialan ini.

Simon menarik pergelangan tangannya, setengah ragu setengah yakin. "Izzy!" panggilnya. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa? Ini semua karena kartu posmu, kepergianmu, Tandamu, kamu! Apa kau tidak tahu aku ini benar-benar takut untuk merasa takut, hm, Simon Lewis?"

"Ya, aku tidak tahu karena aku juga takut dengan keadaanku sekarang ini!" bentak Simon, benar-benar keluar dari karakteristiknya (baik, pedulis, sarkastik, bodoh, kutu buku). "Kau tahu dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keabadian. Aku lelah dengan semua itu. Perkataan Magnus menghantuiku setiap malam. 'Kita yang akan ditinggalkan oleh mereka.'"

"Makanya kau lari. Kau lari lari lari dari sini dan akhirnya kau pulang," pekik Isabelle. Dia menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar, karena jika keluar, tidak akan ada lagi Isabelle Lightwood, perempuan yang tidak pernah takut pada _apapun_. "Aku ragu kalau kau sudah menghilangkan rasa takutmu itu," tukasnya sarkastik.

Simon melemparnya tatapan tajam, namun kilatan putus asa mulai memenuhi matanya. "Izzy." Dia menyebut namanya dengan suara lirih.

Isabelle tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain mengumpat, mengutuki nama Simon berulang-ulang kali. La-la-la―_aku membencimu!_―la-la-la―_persetan denganmu!_―la-la-la―_persetanpersetan__**persetan**__!_―la-la-la. Semua umpatan itu seakan-akan menjadi nyanyian malaikat, berenang ke dalam telinganya―masuk dari kanan, keluar dari kiri―dan dia merasa kesal mendengar umpatan itu sehingga dia menciumnya, keras.

Berhasil; Isabelle berhenti berbicara dan dia juga membalas ciumannya, sama kerasnya. Mereka merasakan rasa yang sama: keputusasaan, kekesalan, _kerinduan_. Jari-jari Isabelle berlari di leher Simon, berharap bahwa ada denyut nadi yang terasa di ujung jarinya, tapi tidak ada. Sementara itu, Simon memegang pinggul Isabelle, menggali kulit Isabelle dengan kuku-kukunya.

"Simon," Isabelle melenguh. "Kau pulang―" Isabelle tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya

/ /

Isabelle terbangun di kamar yang dia tidak kenal, tidak memakai apa-apa selain pakaian dalam di bawah kemeja putih yang begitu longgar di tubuhnya, saat matahari berada di puncak. Bajunya tersampir di kursi dan ada nota di sampingnya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke dalam ketidaknyamanan tempat tidur, mengambil nota di sampingnya. Dia tidak perlu membacanya.

"Kau pulang hari ini"―dia merobek nota itu sampai menjadi kecil, melemparnya ke luar jendela, dan angin mulai membawa serpihan-serpihan nota sebagai sanderanya―"dan besoknya, kau pun menghilang."

/ /

Dia pulang ke Institut hanya untuk merobek semua kartu pos di dindingnya, membakarnya. Dia melihat api menari liar, dengan rakus melahap kartu-kartu pos itu dan meludahkannya menjadi abu. Cantik sekali, sama seperti emblem keluarganya.

Isabelle merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Dia menoleh dan Alec ada di sana. "Izzy," panggilnya. "Kalau ini soal keabadian Simon, aku―"

"Tolong, Alec. Jangan bicara. Aku lelah memikirkan Tanda Cain juga keabadian itu," potong Isabelle, mengulum senyum secara terpaksa. "Lagi pula, aku tidak sekuat dirimu―aku tidak sekuat dirimu dalam masalah sialan ini. Mmm, aku bahagia Magnus bertemu denganmu. Kau laki-laki yang hebat."

Alec hanya meremas bahunya. "Izzy."

Isabelle tidak menghiraukan kakaknya. Dia hanya menatap api yang membara dengan liar di hadapannya. Suara di dalam kepalanya mengatakan, _pergi, Isabelle Lightwood, kau bukan lagi perempuan yang tidak takut pada apapun. bukanbukan__**bukan**__._

Dia langsung merasa sebagian (semua) dari jati dirinya hancur menjadi keping-kepingan yang siap disapu.

(_prangprangprang, _hancur berkeping-keping)

/ /

Simon berada di salah satu hotel murahan di Roma. Seratus kartu pos tergeletak di setiap sudut lantai kamarnya; satu untuk Clary, satu untuk ibunya, satu untuk Rebecca, sisanya untuk Izzy, dan semuanya kosong.

Sungguh, tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang perlu dikatakan. Karena semuanya kosong.

_(Kita yang akan ditinggalkan oleh mereka_.

oh, sialan dengan keabadian)

/ /

Saat dia berumur dua puluh tiga, dan ibunya mulai mencarikan dia seorang Nephilim―sejenisnya―untuk dinikahi, Simon mengiriminya dua ratus kartu pos; seratus sembilan puluh sembilan kartu pos kosong, sisanya tertulis:_ selamat ulang tahun._

Dia mengumpul semuanya dan membakarnya lagi.

(dia membakar rasa rindunya lagi sampai menjadi abu.)

/ /

Simon baru kembali ke New York saat Isabelle menikah dengan seorang Nephilim, umurnya telah menginjak dua puluh tujuh. Dia menatapnya dari balik pohon tepat di depan gereja, menggumam rasa syukur karena Izzy sudah mendapatkan yang terbaik―Nephilim, bukan Penghuni Dunia Bawah sepertinya, yang tidak dapat mati bersamanya.

Simon berada di tempat itu selama sepuluh menit dan mulai berjalan pergi (dengan hati yang jatuh berkeping-keping).

/ /

Isabelle mendapat satu kartu pos terakhir dari Simon.

_Hei, Izzy. Selamat. Senang kau tidak bersamaku karena, yah, aku tidak pantas untukmu. Ya ampun aku tidak tahu aku bersikap sentimentil seperti ini._

_Sekali lagi, selamat!_

―_SL_

Isabelle tidak membakarnya kali ini, hanya melipatnya dan menjadikannya jimat, beberapa kali menciumnya.

(rasa rindu mulai memercik-mercik di hatinya. simonsimon**simon**.)

/ /

Simon bercermin. Dia berumur enam belas tahun dan selamanya berumur enam belas tahun sementara orang yang dia yakini merupakan orang yang dia cintai telah berumur setengah abad. Melelahkan.

Dia memakukan pandangannya ke jam dinding yang berdetik.

_t i k t o k t i k t o k t i k t o k t i k t o k t i k t o k t i k t o k t i k t o k t i k t o k t i k t o k t i k t o k t i k t o k t i k t o k t i k t o k t i k t o k t i k_―

Astaga, buang saja waktu ke tempat sampah.

/ /

Jadi sekarang, ada seorang laki-laki yang terperangkap dalam keabadian, seorang perempuan yang mulai menua yang berusaha untuk membakar rasa rindunya pada seorang laki-laki yang hidup abadi sampai menjadi abu, dan ada waktu yang selalu menyelinap dan mengacaukan akhir bahagia mereka.

/ /

Hei kau dengan wajah tampan; selamat **menikmati** keabadianmu.

/ /

* * *

><p>an: fail angst orz


End file.
